For the Greater Good
to sacrifice yourself for the good of all mankind; flip this card. |Action_Type = Action |Action = N/A |Reckoning = N/A |Flip Title 1 = 1 |Expansion 1 = |Flavor 1 = As you finish drawing the ritual circle, it begins to glow faintly. You start to speak the arcane words, and great storm clouds gather overhead. A crash of thunder applauds you as you spill your blood for the ritual's magic to take hold. The sky splits open for a massive bolt of lightning that strikes the center of the circle, releasing you from your mortal coil and sealing the Ancient One's power. |Effects 1 = Solve the active Mystery. Then you are devoured without advancing Doom. |Flip Title 2 = 2 |Expansion 2 = |Flavor 2 = Humanity is overwhelmed. The Ancient One is not the only threat to human existence. You read the passage again, preparing yourself for your ultimate destiny. Sacrificing yourself would mean giving humanity its best chance for overcoming this dark fate. |Effects 2 = Each investigator may discard any number of Conditions he has. Then advance the active Mystery by 1 and solve all Rumor ''Mythos cards in play. Then you are devoured without advancing Doom. |Flip Title 3 = 3 |Expansion 3 = |Flavor 3 = The energy that binds one's soul to a body transcends all worlds and all times. To use this bond could mean solidifying the crumbling fabric of reality. When you speak the final words of the incantation, ribbons of glowing energy burst violently from your body, stitching together the veil between words. |Effects 3 = Discard each Monster on a space containing a Gate. Then discard all Gates on the game board. Then you are devoured without advancing Doom. |Flip Title 4 = 4 |Expansion 4 = |Flavor 4 = Each night, you travel father into the Dreamlands, becoming more powerful. You visit the dreams of friends and enemies alike, shaping their destiny while your body slowly wastes away in an opium den. |Effects 4 = Each other investigator gains 2 ''Talent Conditions and improves each of his skills. Then advance the active Mystery by 1. Then you are devoured without advancing Doom. |Flip Title 5 = 5 |Expansion 5 = |Flavor 5 = Each of your friends has fulfilled an important role in your master plan. You hear panes of glass shattering as your adversaries approach to wreck their bloody revenge upon you, but they are too late. The dominoes are already falling, and you have dealt the forces of darkness a decisive blow. |Effects 5 = Advance the active Mystery by half . Then, you are devoured without advancing Doom. |Flip Title 6 = 6 |Expansion 6 = |Flavor 6 = The headlines have declared you a violent monster, wreaking havoc around the world with fire and explosives. As you are led to the noose, you can hear the shouts of an angry mob, cursing your name. They will never know the good work you have done. |Effects 6 = Each investigator chooses a space containing a Gate. Discard each Monster and each Gate on the chosen spaces. Then you are devoured without advancing Doom.}} Category:Mountains of Madness Category:Tasks Category:Unique Assets Category:Cities in Ruin